New Additions
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: What happened if Veronica Mars was related to someone on the DT team? Lily is still alive and them and all their friends take a trip to LA. See what happens when Veronica Mars hits LA in this Veronica MarsFast and the Furious crossover. On Hold.
1. Spring Break Here We Come

Summary: This is a cross between Veronica Mars and the Fast and The Furious. If you don't know Veronica Mars is a show on the CW. It is about a teen detective. This is going to take place during Veronica's sophomore year- Lily doesn't die. Somewhere between the 1st and 2nd movie. What happens when Veronica meets the Toretto Team?

Neptune, California

Veronica walked outside to her normal table at lunch. She saw her best friend Lily Kane sitting there and smiled brightly at her. They talked about what had happened so far in the school day and all the latest rumors about the two of them. Not many people had really talked about Veronica until she changed her style to her own and pulled herself from Lily's shadow as everyone always said she was. Now instead of her long blonde locks and clothes in pastel colors, she had short edgy hair and wore clothes that she would never have worn before. Her favorite new item was her combat boots. Both of the girls looked up when shadows fell upon them. It was Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas, and his girlfriend Madison. They sat down at the table and Logan got his phone out and ordered Chinese after asking what everyone wanted. Lily turned her attention to Veronica again.

"So Veronica what are your plans for Spring Break?" She asked leaning back into Logan's embrace. Their on again off again relationship was currently on.

"I am actually going to go to L.A. for the week." She told Lily smiling at her.

"By yourself? No way am I letting you go to L.A. by yourself."

"And who do you suggest go with me Lils? You?" Veronica asked as she grabbed an egg roll from one of the containers that had just been delivered.

"Yeah. I will go with you. Which means the Donut and Logan will be going too." She said looking over her shoulder at Logan before glancing at Duncan.

"We will? Lily we can't go to L.A. for the week mom and dad will never let us." Duncan protested wrapping his arms around Veronica.

"Celeste wouldn't let me do anything anyway. I'll just talk to dad. He won't care." Lily replied.

Duncan nodded his head reluctantly. "Alright. Logan you're going too right man?"

"Yeah. Nothing else to do." He replied smirking a bit at Lily before getting some shrimp fried rice to eat.

"Dick I want to go to L.A. for Spring Break too." Madison whined and everyone at the table cringed.

"Yeah okay Maddie. We'll go to L.A. Is that cool with you dude?" He questioned Logan as he brushed stray hairs that had fallen into his face away from them.

"Yeah whatever it's cool."

After that group discussion everyone turned to their own conversations. Lily and Logan talked a bit but basically just made out for the rest of lunch. Dick sat and listened to Madison go on and talk about everything they were going to do and whine at him for not paying attention. Duncan and Veronica were the only ones who were having an actual conversation.

"So Veronica did you ever find out who that kid was?" He questioned

"Yeah. His name is Jesse Adams. His dad is in jail. Apparently he ran away when he found out and that was three years ago. He's 19 now." Veronica explained to him the information that she had found out as she grabbed a container full of chow mein.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean finding a long lost brother could be tough on you. And who knows what kind of people he hangs out with?" Duncan said trying to be logical. It wasn't that he didn't want her to find Jesse, he just didn't want her to get hurt in the process.

"Yeah I'm positive I want to do this Duncan. I mean maybe he's really cool. I just can't believe that my mom never told me about him. I don't think dad knows either."

Duncan nodded, "So I'm assuming that since we're going to L.A. you think he might be there?"

"Yeah. His last known address is in L.A. in some place called Echo Park. I'm excited about this though." She told him smiling brightly. Duncan nodded and kissed her. He hoped everything worked out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming. Oh and I decided to have it go through the 1st movie probably. Also Veronica is how she acts and looks the same as she did in the 1st season.

It was finally time for Spring Break and no one could be happier. Lily, Veronica, and Madison were all excited about going LA for Spring Break. Lily and Veronica figured they could put up with Madison for the week. Veronica hoped that her brother was in LA still. Its still kind of hard to know that mom had another kid and didn't tell her about it. It doesn't matter anymore. Her mom was gone, but she still had her dad and friends. Duncan didn't seem all that thrilled about meeting her long lost brother if they found him, but oh well. Lily couldn't wait to get to LA. After a 2 hour drive they were finally there and checking into a fancy hotel, courtesy of the Kane's.

"What do you want to do?" Lily asked

"I don't know I was thinking I could look for my brother." Veronica answered

"Uhhh, but that's like so boring." Madison said

"Shut up Madison" Lily told her, then to Veronica "sounds fun, you know where he lives?"

"No, but I was gonna see if I could find his address in the PI database. Dad actually taught me how to use it one day."

"Alright well hurry up."

Veronica searched for a few minutes before she got the information she needed.

"Alright I got it. Lets go"

They went down and got in the cars with the guys. Madison, Veronica, and Lily were in a mustang. Logan, Duncan, and Dick were in a Stingray. The Stingray was Dick's and the Mustang was Veronica's. She got it for her birthday. She was so happy because it was her dream car. No one knew it but she always loved cars. She wanted to learn how to work on them and things like that. She never talked about it because she didn't want Lily to get on her about it. Lily might've encouraged her to though. She would tell her it was great to work with a bunch of hot guys. They drove to a place where Jesse apparently worked called DT. When they got there they found it was a garage. They got out of the cars and went in. Veronica would have preferred to do this alone but knew that they wouldn't let her. When they walked in a scruffy guy came out.

"Yeah, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jesse Adams does he work here?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"Jesse!" Scruffy yelled to him

"Yeah Vince?"

"Some people are here to see you"

"Ok." Just then a skinny blonde hair guy came out from the back.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Is there somewhere we can talk more privately?" Veronica asked

"Yeah, come on." Veronica and her friends followed. Veronica wished her friends weren't so nosey all the time.

"All right so what do you want?" Jesse asked

"I'm Veronica Mars. I don't know if you know this or not, but you are adopted. Well sort of. What happened was my mom had you and gave you to her friend because she couldn't take care of you. I just found out about you a couple of months ago and decided to come looking for you."

"Wow, so that would make you my sister?"

"Yup."

"Ok, and who are they?"

"These are my friends Lily, Logan, Madison, Dick, and my boyfriend Duncan."

"So how old are you?"

"I'll be 17 in a few months. Tell me about you."

"Well, I'm 19. I work on cars and designing them with computer programs. I got ADD and I live with a bunch of friends. One of them owns this garage. You should come out and meet them."

"Alright." They walked back out into the main part of the garage.

"Hey Jesse who are they?" Another blonde asked

"Everyone this is my sister Veronica, and her friends, Lily, Logan, Madison, Dick, and her boyfriend Duncan. Guys this is Leon, Vince, Dom, Letty, Brian, and Mia is working in the store."

"Where are you guys staying?" Dom asked

"At the Hilton Grand."

"What are you rich or something?" Vince asked

"I'm not really, but they are." Veronica said pointing to her friends

"You guys should come to our barbeque." Dom said

"Totally after we should go clubbing!" Lily said in true Lily fashion

"Aren't you guys to young to be clubbing?" Dom asked

"That's what fake I.D.s are for." Lily said

"Come on Dom we should go. We haven't gone out in forever." Leon said. Veronica could tel he caught Lily's eye. She was hoping Lily wouldn't start drama this week.

"Fine. And don't forget we have races tomorrow night." Dom said

"And when have we forgotten?"

"Wait races? As in street races?" Lily asked

"Yeah."

"Oh cool." Lily was up to something and Veronica wanted to know what it was.

"Lily what are you up to?" Veronica asked

"Whatever do you mean my dear Veronica Mars?"

"I can tell you have a plan formulating in that little devious head of yours." Veronica said

"And a fabulous one just like myself at that." Lily replied. Everyone besides their friends were watching in amusement.

"C'mon Ronnie just let it go. You know she'll tell us later." Logan told her

"Lils I'm not going along with any of your schemes while we're here. Can't you just not make trouble for once?" Duncan asked

"Whatever, just let it go you guys. Lets just enjoy our break." Madison said fed up with their tactics. Veronica looked about ready to yell at Madison but stopped herself when Duncan gave her a look.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Dom asked

"Yeah, we're good." Veronica said

They walked out and saw the two classic cars in very good condition.

"Nice cars. Who's are they?" Letty asked

"The Mustang is mine and the Stingray is Dick's." Veronica said


End file.
